Mother Knows Best, Right?
by The Reborn Honeybee
Summary: A rewrite of Mrs Benson, Seddie Shipper. Freddie is left heartbroken over his breakup with Sam. Mrs Benson can't stand seeing her precious son without a smile. And so begins her mission to get the blonde she-demon to get back together with Freddie-bear. Post-iLove You
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaaa, remember that one stupid story I wrote nearly three years ago that you guys somehow liked?**

**Well, it's being rewritten. Hella.**

**Now the question is, will I continue writing this rewrite?**

**Only time will tell, I guess o u o**

**Tbh I haven't written a lot these past few years (which is kind of obvious) so my improvement isn't that much but eyy better than before right**

**Right?**

**Frick**

**Y'know what I'm just gonna**

**Yeah**

**Bye**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. (Even if you did I have a great lawyer but he's not in iCarly so I'm going to shut up)**

* * *

Do you know the saying, "Mother knows best"?

I believed in this saying. It was my motto in life, in raising my perfect son, and in protecting him from all sorts of danger from the outside world.

But in this story, a certain blonde she-demon may have changed my mind about it.

And _no, _I didn't approve of said she-demon and my angelic son dating. I even bribed my son with expensive metal to break up with her, and what did he say?

"No."

See, this is why I never let him out of my sight before this! The blonde she-demon and her somewhat-less-demonic brunette friend were bad influences on my Freddie-bear! And now look what they had done to him. Talking back to me, refusing to eat his vegetables, he even refused to make his bed once! And now he started dating Puckett and it got even worse. I hated it. I hated it. I hated it.

I was too blind by hatred to see how much he loved her.

One night, I sat on my (plastic-covered, bacteria-free) couch, fidgeting and constantly looking at my cell phone. It was already half past midnight, precisely five hours past Freddie's curfew. I called him, multiple times, with no answer. I've checked the Shays' apartment more times than I could count, but they said he only visited on late afternoon and didn't come back after. I even called the she-demon, Sam, but there was no answer. I've already called the police, and they promised to try to find my son. They knew me well, and I always called them whenever I got too worried. Hm, I wonder why I had a feeling they weren't looking for him.

I was thinking about calling the police or the fire department again when finally, finally, Freddie-bear opened the front door and walked in, his movements lethargic. Immediately I rushed over to hug him. Surprisingly, he didn't resist.

"Freddie! Where were you?!" I hugged him tighter, and still he didn't resist. "I was worried sick, I called everyone I knew who knew you, don't ever do that to me again! Do you know how dangerous the streets are at night?! You were five hours past curfew! Oh my goodness, five hours, that's the longest you've-." I heard him sniffle.

"Freddie?" I pulled him away from me, far enough for me to get a look at his face. It was red, and his eyes were puffy, still shining with unshed tears. "Oh, Freddie, I'm sorry, I'm not that angry at you, I was just so worried—"

"I-it's not you," He managed to say, rubbing his eyes furiously. "J-just… leave me alone, mom, please. I'm t-tired."

"No no no, absolutely not," I said firmly, hugging him once more. This time he tried to wiggle away, but I held him close. "Not until you tell me what's wrong- oh no." My grip tightened. "It's not that she demon, is it? Oh, I knew she was up to no good, you should have listened to me earlier…"

"I-I- she- we-" he struggled to find words. "W-we broke up. I love her, but… I-I don't know. E-everyone else… everyone else thought o-our relationship was forced and wrong… I don't know…"

_Well, everyone else is right,_ I wanted to say. _It was forced; she was hypnotizing you to do her bidding. It was wrong, of course it was wrong, how could you not have seen it?_

But I didn't say that. I didn't want my precious son to be more broken than he already is. So I hugged him tighter, rubbing his back to soothe him. "It's okay, Freddie-bear, maybe it just wasn't meant to be-"

"But I wanted it to!" He said furiously, pulling away from me. "I love her mom, can't you put away your bias to see it?! I love her, but it feels wrong, you don't understand…"

_Oh, but I do, _I wanted to say. _I know how you feel more than you think._

But I just walked toward him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Freddie. Why don't you go up and rest. I'll make you some warm soy milk."

He was probably thankful the subject was dropped. He just nodded and hurried to his room. "Don't slam!" I said. Thankfully, he didn't.

So, what was I supposed to do now? Freddie's upset, more than a little upset that he and Sam broke up. On one hand, I should be happy. Sam's a bad influence, something I should know better than anyone else. She's been arrested a hundred times; I'm surprised she hasn't gotten a life sentence yet. Most of her family is either in jail or just got out of jail, which is obviously a bad sign. Freddie dating her would probably get him in jail too. On the other hand, Freddie was the most broken I've seen him in a while. He didn't have to tell me he loved her, it was already painfully obvious. And to see him so heartbroken like that… I didn't want to see it ever again.

So what do I do now? What should I care about more, his happiness or his future? Is there some way to solve this without getting Freddie and Sam back together? Probably not. He's head over heels in love with her, as much as I hate to admit it. So… what?

This is when I first realized that sometimes, mother doesn't know best. Sometimes, mother needs help. Because sometimes things happen to mothers and they need help to deal with them. Like me, for instance.

So now it's settled. I'll be talking to Carly Shay and her brother first thing in the morning.

* * *

**HOLLA**

**This thing is like twice the size of the original first chapter. I'm really proud of myself right now. /pats self on back/**

**I've been out of the iCarly fandom for a long while now actually, especially since it's over. But hey I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone, so if this counts as getting out of my comfort zone, then cool.**

**Now let's all just cross our fingers and hope I don't vanish into the darkness again for three freaking years**

**Also review please those make me happy o u o**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should be practicing Scrabble for my school's Sports Fest**

**But no I'm writing this wow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, so put away those papers for suing. I am innoceeeent**

* * *

The next day, I could tell when I opened the door that Freddie wasn't fully healed from last night. He was asleep, but he was curled up, his blankets covering him, shielding him from pain. But I could tell it wasn't working. I didn't want to bother him, so I decided to go to the Shays by myself.

I stayed up all night thinking about this. I know, I know, it isn't healthy to not get proper sleep. Parents know this better than anyone. But I couldn't help it. I tried and tried, but my mind kept drifting to Freddie, to Sam, their breakup, Freddie's safety, Freddie's happiness. I figured going to Carly would help me if I should intervene or not.

But as I got ready to go there, I started having second thoughts. Carly Shay was Freddie's best friend, as much as I hate to admit it. She didn't seem as evil as Sam, but considering their close friendship, maybe there were some things I don't know about them. Maybe she hid her true wickedness with a fake sweet personality! Maybe they planned on getting closer to Freddie and when they got close enough they would attack him and-

No. No. I shouldn't think like this. Carly was trustworthy. She would know what to do.

I rapped on the door quickly. Immediately the door opened. "Sam, hey, you're early today," Carly began, but quickly recoiled when she saw me. "Mrs. Benson?" She frowned. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"I need to speak with you," I said. She seemed to sense my urgency, and quickly let me in. "I may need to speak with your brother as well. Where is he?"

"Oh, Spencer's asleep," Carly said, hurrying to the kitchen while I sat down their couch. (Honestly, how can these two live in such a messy apartment? And- oh heavens, is that leftover mac 'n' cheese near that sculpture? They could attract horrible pests in here, goodness) She quickly poured two glasses of lemonade. She walked back to the living room and gave me one of the glasses. I nodded in thanks. "He stayed up all night working on that sculpture. Why do you need us?"

"It's about Freddie," I began. "Did you know he and the de- er, Sam, broke up last night?"

Carly nodded sadly. "Sam texted me about it this morning. And by this morning, I mean last night at 3 AM. She's probably really upset right now…"

I ignored the lump in my throat that formed. I took a sip of lemonade, hoping the lump would go away. "I need your help with something. You see, Freddie went home around midnight, crying. He told me it was because of his break up with Sam. But the problem is, er…" I didn't have the heart to tell Carly to her face that Sam was a horrible influence on my son. It may be a fact, but they were still best friends. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It's okay," Carly said, smiling slightly. "I know what you're trying to say. Freddie has been so happy the last few weeks while he was with Sam. I haven't seen him since yesterday, but I'm sure he's just as broken as Sam is. You care about his happiness, as a mother." I nodded. "But you care about his safety as well. And, well, I know first-hand that Sam is kind of… dangerous to be with."

I nodded again. "I'm not trying to offend you or Sam," I said, "but, well, she's been arrested more than twice… her grades aren't the best… and goodness, she doesn't even wash her hands before eating with her fingers!"

Carly couldn't help but laugh at what I said. "You're right. I know. Sam's kind of… hard to deal with. But did you know she acted much better than she usually does while she was with Freddie?"

"What?"

"Oh, she was still acting like herself, but she definitely mellowed out. She didn't punch people in the face like she usually did, and she did try to do her homework twice." She grinned proudly. "In fact, with my help, she managed to get a B- in one of our tests!"

_Ouch. That's much lower than I would expect of my children to get. I'm kind of scared to find out what grades she usually gets… _ "So what you're trying to say is, Freddie-bear's been a good influence on her?"

Carly nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"Well, that's nice, but her influence on him?"

She paused to think. "… Hm. Actually, I haven't seen anything drastic change with Freddie while he was dating her-"

_Ha! I knew it! So maybe I shouldn't-_

"But, well, like I said, he hasn't been that happy for a long time now. And as a result he keeps doing better with everything he does. Doesn't that count as influence?"

_Never mind._

What was the point of coming here? All Carly is doing is making my decision harder to make. "So, what should I do?" I asked. "Should I care about Freddie's happiness or his future? Because instead of happiness, he might start acting like Sam, and then he'll meet other horrible people, and then he'll start to imitate them, and then-"

"Mrs. Benson, slow down," Carly interrupted me (which normally I wouldn't forgive so easily but considering I have more important things I have to attend to I'll have to let it go). "… Do you really want my opinion on this?"

"Yes. I know Freddie better than anyone, but you know Sam. Just help me decide what I should do."

She stayed silent for a minute. "I think Sam and Freddie should go back together."

"Absolutely not."

She knitted her eyebrows. "Then what was the point of asking me in the first place?"

"It's just…" I took another sip of the lemonade. Carly followed suit. "Are you sure they should be together again? What if it's actually a good thing? Sure, they may be sad now, but maybe they can overcome it sooner or later…"

"Well, to be honest Mrs. B, it's really your decision," Carly drank the rest of her lemonade and set the glass down on the table. "I don't want to meddle with them right now- I've done enough meddling to last a while. But if you decide to help them, well, I'll be here to help."

"Thank you, I appreciate your offer," I sighed and slowly sipped the rest of my lemonade. "I suppose I'll have to think about this further. Thank you for the talk, Carly."

"Hey, it's no problem," She stood up and grinned at me as she took the empty glass away from my hands and picking up the other glass on the table. "I'll help anyone who wants to help out my best friends." She her smile faltered a bit, but it stayed intact. "… I hope you make the right decision, Mrs. Benson whichever it is."

* * *

I entered my apartment and was immediately greeted with a small weeping noise. I quietly tiptoed to Freddie's room, where the door was half-open. I peeked a bit, and there my baby was, on the same curled up position he was in when I left, except now there weren't any blankets to cover his face, streaked with tears. I didn't need to ask to know why he was crying.

As much as I wanted to go in there to comfort him, I knew he wanted space, so I slipped to my room as quietly as I could.

He was so broken… I didn't do a thing, but this was eating me with guilt. Should I? Should I not? What do I do?

Maybe, instead of getting them back together as a couple, I should try to make them go back to being friends, without any awkwardness to leave any gaps in their relationship. Hopefully Freddie would be back to normal, or at least happier than he is right now.

I'll try to bring Sam back into my son's life, if this first plan succeeds. If it doesn't… it's not worth it.

Let it be worth it…

* * *

**Ugh help I'm not satisfied**

**This is more of a filler chapter to be honest? Idk I always wanted Mrs B and Carly to have a civil conversation**

**On another note, I'll be participating in NaNoWriMo this November! I can totally reach 50,000 words in 30 days pff no problem yo**

_**Ugh what have I done to myself**_

**Do a good deed, write a review and make this writer happ d  
**


End file.
